The Cool Story Part II
by Chococheesey
Summary: This is a story about how all the Nintendo chacters had a party at the milk bar in Termina. However, they learn something strange is going on. Find out what in this sequal to the Cool Story which has been made from a roleplay!
1. The Milk Bar

Now let's rewind back to when you read "The Cool Story".

Din, the goddess of fire created the lan- too far! Let's try again. Fast forward. Produced by Some Japanese Guy- too far 'grumbles' I hate credits. Rewind. Pause. OOOO, Peach looks good, "Honey what are you doing?"

"Nothing Zelda". Hehe, stupid remote. Ahh, here we are. Now prepare to read the most incredible, awesome, slightly hilarious story that has ever hit (yeah right). Ladies and gentlemen: The Cool Story Part II!

After the heroes had saved the world, Link( being smarter than the other two) made a proposal. "Why don't we meet up back here, and have an ice cream social and kareoke contest! You can bring some people you know, and The Moon can ask the other moons if there are any other heroes out there who'd like to come! We can host it at the Milk Bar in Clock Town, Termina and I get us free hotel reservations at the Stock Pot Inn! They owe it to me for saving their town. You can get there by going along the edge of Kokiri Forest, and you should fall a long way. If you get lost ask the Deku Tree(before he dies).

Yoshi was running towards the milk bar getting ready for the party. He just entered clock town whenever a dark figure attacked him. He had many broken bones and was very bruised up and bleeding. He limped into the milk bar. (oh and here is an interesting Yoshi fact: Yoshi does not have a shell on his back it is a saddle for Mario to ride on.)

Link was very excited. He had been awaiting this party for some time. He had heard Samus, Luigi, Kirby, Mario, Yoshi, Pikachu, Star Fox, and Donkey Kong would be there, along with there Entourage and others.

"So, who is this party for again?" asked the Milk Bar Manager (I call him Fred).

"It's uhhhh, a costume party, for some people from, um, out of town. By the way thanks for all this, you too, Anju (she owns the Stock Pot Inn)."

"No problem, I mean you saved us from the moon crashing into our town". Link had asked for some people to arrive in about 1 hour, so he was surprised when a certain dinosaur came limping into the bar.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Gurudo Desert...  
" You have failed, Bowser" Said a dark figure to the Koopa King." Do you think I attached a special magic device to your Koopa Copter, and told you all about Hyrule for nothing!"

"You didn't tell me about that weird pink thing, and the green boy(who you callin' green?), and that Yoshi would be there!" Bowser retorted.

"Oh, well. No matter, Kirby getting involved into other planet's business again will only lead to his demise.

Goodbye Bowser, It's time for plan B (Dum Dum Dum)"

'Abbey's voice appears' We are NOT inviting Pikachu. Pikachu's a jerk. Pichu can come though.

Kirby was at HIS house talking to Tokkori when another egg bomb hit, freaking out Tokkori. While comforting him, Kirby read the handy note that also came with the egg bomb. Thank you, Yoshi. "Milk Bar: Be there at Ten! Don't be late. Get on down to this ultra-cool party that you don't want to miss."

"Byo!" said Kirby, happy to come. He zoomed down to Clock Town, nearly running over a certain dark figure that was taking a nosedive. "Piyoh!" He called back angrily as he sped onward. After getting a little lost, he finally arrived at the party only to find that the atmosphere was not happy and excited, but rather anxious and more than a little angry. Squeezing through the large crowd that had gathered over by the counter, he was surprised to see none other than the world's favorite dinosaur. He looked awful, as if he had been attacked by something big.

When Yoshi came in, Link was shocked at what had happened, but before they could have a talk, Yoshi needed medical assistance. He called upon Anju, who knew a little something about being a nurse, and set him on a table. Slowly guests began to arrive. Samus came along first muttering something about stars hitting her ship. They couldn't chat long though, as Yoshi's condition was looked at. The other guests slowly began to arrive, including Pichu, and though they chatted some and drank hearty helpings of milk, and ate some ice cream, the atmosphere was all but happy. After Mario began a conversation with Star Fox about sidekicks, they were interrupted when a little pink ball came inside wearing a smile. It soon went away as he gazed upon the table.

Yoshi said "We are dealing with something huge hear!" Yoshi said. "Whatever attacked me did not like heroes. I couldn't make out the face but it had dark magic! Sound like any villain we know?" Yoshi asked, looking around the room.

Then Peach came strutting in, making poses. Mario whispered to Link "That's all mine pal don't even think about it." Peach was grossed out by Yoshis condition.

"Gannondorf, it has to be!" said Link, sounding as if he'd just figured out the meaning of life (which is of course, cheese).

"Who's he?" asked everyone else in the room.

"He's my arch enemy, but I defeated him and locked him in the sacred realm, with no way to return to Hyrule, how did he get out? Now Yoshi, where were you attacked?"

'Abbey's voice again' The meaning of life IS cheese. Rock on.

Kirby watched as Yoshi's wounds were disinfected and dressed then helped himself to a nice glass of milk while Yoshi explained what had happened to him. Thinking back to when he had crashed into a dark figure, he slapped his forehead with a tiny hand. Somehow feeling that this was his fault, he quietly exited the bar and headed back to Pop Star, keeping an eye out for any shadowy evilly things on the way.

Kirby was on Popstar, arranging a team of highly trained soldiers(basically Tiff, Tuff, Rick, Coo, and a very reluctant Dedede). 

"Piyoh," barked Kirby, pacing back and forth in front of the small party. "Poyo byo piyoh suika."  
They all gasped.  
"Byo poyo piyoh, byo poyo!"  
Tiff covered Tuff's ears.  
"Piyoh byo poyo piyoh suika! Byo!"  
Dedede brushed away a tear.  
"Poyo! Byo piyoh!"  
With that, they all jumped on Warpstars and headed towards Termina.  
"That was beautiful," sniffed Tiff.

Well that was, uh, strange. Now back to the Milk Bar.

Luigi was attending the party as well. He was a little confused, but he was currently in a heated ar- WAIT!!!!!! This is my spot! Shouts Link to a very disappointed Luigi.

Anyway, back to Link. He decided that with Kirby gone off to form a little...uhhh... thing, he would visit the supposedly abandoned Gerudo Fortress to see what was happening. But, he couldn't just leave all his party guests,(and Peach) so he asked them to come along. But what would Yoshi do?

Yoshi said "I think I will go back home. I will send my forces as soon as I can. I will send an egg bomb to cue my arrival. Oh and I need a ride back to my island." "BEEP BEEP" clicked Samus' ship. So Samus took Yoshi back to the island. When Yoshi was back he got all the Yoshies and shy guys into a shack to tell them the business. "Testing 1,2,3 is thing on? Oh well umm ok here's the deal, "Yoshi started. Everyone was shocked at his appearance. "We need a fighting force..." the rest you can figure out what he was going to say. Yoshi knows some colorful words. Lets translate the rest in Yoshi tongue "yosshi wa yah yos bum whiii yosssss yoshi!!!!!" one woman fainted. But the rest of the yoshies got in the egg coppter(Yoshi needs a vehicle too) and started of to Popstar. (Yoshi shot an egg bomb to find that no one was on the planet.)

While Yoshi was doing that, the rest of the characters had a conference.

"Ooo ooo! Ahh ahh!" said Donkey Kong.

"Pikachuuu!" said Pikachu.

"I a want some-a spaghetti!" said Mario.

"People, people, calm down", said Link " We are just going to invade the Gerudo Fortress, that's all. Now go ahead and visit your various 'worlds' and make an army, who knows what we'll face?" Once everyone had left Link took a look around the abandoned Milk Bar, then decided to go visit the Gorons ( run from the hugs Link!) but then he was attacked from behind. He got one look at his attacker before losing consciousness, and said "It can't be! NOOOOO!"

Well, that was dramatic.


	2. The Battle

'Abbey' You DID invite Pikachu! After I specifically told you not to!

Kirby was just heading towards the Milk Bar when a strange shadowy figure whooshed in front of him! "I saw that!" cried Tuff, turning his Warpstar around. "We'll go get 'im, you just get to the Milk Bar!"

"Poyo!" Kirby flew off.

Arriving at the Milk Bar, Kirby was surprised to see no one but Link there. He was about to go and greet him, but then a shadowy figure (they're multiplying like rabbits, I say) crept up behind Link. Kirby quickly ducked behind the bar, but not before he saw the villain's face. He gasped. It was...Dark Mind! He had to go warn everybody. But he had to save Link first. There was only one choice. Dashing out from behind his shelter, he dodged Dark Mind and sucked up Link. Hopping on to his waiting warpstar, he zoomed off to find the others, trying really, really hard not to swallow.

Yoshi and the soldiers marched into the milk bar after they flew away from Popstar. Then they saw it! Kirby ate Link! And not only that there was the dark thingy that attacked Yoshi! "Troops attack!" Yoshi yelled, but as soon as they charged towards it, it vanished. So Yoshi took the egg coppter and followed Kirby.

"What is going on?" asked Link to himself. He was in some kind of moist, Pink chamber, and boy was it cramped.

"Byo Poyo!" said Kirby, who ,must be nearby.. Link was taken out of the room to realize it was no room, but he had been inside Kirby! What has that guy been eating? Too gross.

"What just happened?" Link asked

"Piyoh, byo kyo,wako beo poyo" was his answer.

" Get me off this warp star right now!" Link yelled, "I can't believe you attacked me and ate me!" It appeared that Kirby was trying to deny it, but Link could tell that his face was evil, and pulled out his sword. "I never liked you anyway, your too pink "Link said. But just before he could end the Kirby's life, Kirby dropped Link off, and Link landed in front of Gerudo Fortress. Time to check up on Kirby's comrade.

'Abbey' (is it me or is she getting annoying?) Oh, yeah, very evil. You can just see the wickedness pulsating through those baby-blue eyes. Who do you think he is, Saint Dane?

"Ugh, we lost 'im," groaned Tuff, panting. "Now we'll never- Kirby?"The puffball himself had just appeared, also appearing to be out of breath. Thankful to finally be around people who understood him, Kirby poured out the whole story.

"Oh my gosh," gasped Tiff. "He actually tried to attack you? How could he? You're just a baby!"

"Oh no," whispered Coo to Rick. "She's going maternal on Kirby again." Rick nodded, watching Tiff fuss over him, cooing and checking every part of him to make sure he was okay.

"Where's Link now?" asked Tuff, disgusted by his sister's behavior.

"Poyo piyoh byo," sighed Kirby, rather regretfully.

"That's the way to do 'em!" cheered Dedede, then he noticed everyone's stares. "Erm...I mean, I hope he's alright."  
All of them set off again, trying to find Link or Dark Mind, whoever came first.

Yoshi flew over Kirby's warpstar only to see that his friend Link had been thrown off Kirby's warpstar. Yoshi gasped. "Arm the egg canons men! "Yoshi said. The he thought "why is Kirby doing this?" Anyway the troops loaded the egg canons with 5 giant eggs. Yoshi aimed the target right in the middle of Kirby, king Dedede, and all those furry guys to. " On my mark men...FIRE!" Then 5 giant exploding eggs fired right at Kirby and friends!

'Abbey'The whole world's turning against my character. Bleh.

'The author' Will you get out of here?

'Abbey' Never!

Thinking quickly, Kirby positioned his Warpstar and gulped down all five egg bombs. No luck. The angered heroes had already prepared for another attack. _Hum,_ thought Kirby. _I'm in trouble now. What's that word that always calms people down? That word that quells rage and creates good feelings? What's that word that makes everything right no matter what goes wrong?_

"Um...Ohana?" he guessed aloud. Link and Yoshi just stared at him.

"Poyo!" Tiff immediately understood and floated up next to him on her warpstar.

"Wait!" she cried. Yoshi and Link, surprisingly, stopped. Kirby whispered something in Tiff's ear.

"Kirby says he's really sorry if he's done anything to make you so mad," she translated. More whispering. Tiff turned to Link. "He also says that he had to eat you or else Dark Mind would have bumped you off right there!" She turned to Yoshi. "Kirby pushed Link off his Warpstar because Link was going to kill him! He didn't understand that Kirby had just saved his life! He also knew that if Link killed him, the Warpstar would crash, not recognizing who was trying to drive it." The less angry guys looked at each other.

"Ohhhhhhhh," they said in unison.

" Shoot em anyway boys!!!" said Yoshi. Just kidding. So Yoshi ceased fire and yelled out of the coppter "We should all team up to invade the fortress now!!" so Yoshi landed and got all his troops ready.

Link planned out a huge plan on how to get in, while other heroes arrived with there armies of Pokemon, toads, and others. Link said "I know you guys are all really smart, and so you should understand the plan. It is, we run in and tell Ganondorf to surrender". Most characters agreed with this, but a certain dinosaur knew something was strange.

"Link, since when did you start complementing people?" interrogated Yoshi, and then Link smiled.

"Wait your not the real Link, are you!" Exclaimed our dinosaur and then Link started to turn dark, and they realized that it was shadow Link! He began to talk.

"Why did you think I would be here when the story said I was near the Gerudo Fortress! Muwahaha!" Then he shot a net cannon at the people, but it was badly aimed and missed, although Luigi, some toads, and Falco were caught.

They were then hauled off to the Gerudo Fortress before anyone had anything to do about it.

Meanwhile, the real Link had made it to the heart of the Gerudo Fortress, after facing monsters, traps, and a chicken(in other words, he walked through the front door). He saw Gannondorf and was about to confront him when..._To be continued_

"Follow them!" Yoshi shouted. So everybody started running towards the fortress only to find it was entirely locked...besides the roof. Yoshi told everyone to get in the egg coppter. They started to fly upwards until two giant rocks were flung from the top of the fortress right at the coppter!(this is when one of the others heroes helps)

Link ran up to Gannondwarf when he said "I want Triforce" over and over again. Link then said:

"This isn't Gannondwarf, its a dummy! Then a cage fell on his head and he was thrown into the dungeon, where a familiar voice said

"Hey Mac, what ya in fer?" it was Gannondwarf!

"You mean that you didn't plan all this?" Link asked

"No I just make cookies all day, with mommy" obviously, Gannon was weird(and also odd), but hey, that's the result of too much therapy.

"Did you get captured, too?" asked Falco, who was here with Luigi and very scared toads. Then they all exchanged stories, about how Kirby was good, Gannondwarf had been attacked, and how the pizza saved the day! Forget that last part. They then began to plot their escape, when Luigi said "Pickles!" and they heard a pounding on the roof.

The rocks that Yoshi was dealing with were being flung at the Egg Copter and, although they were mostly missing, were making it impossible to get into the fortress. Kirby, in a last-ditch attempt, ate a small chunk of flying rock and turned into one himself as he fell through the roof. By some strange twist of fate, though, he landed in the jail cell with the others to find Gannondarf, Link, Falco and some toads playing cards while Luigi made a tune on the harmonica.

Before the pink ball of energy dropped into the jail cell, the inmates had tried everything to get out. Link had thrown bombs at the wall, Luigi shot green fireballs, Falco used his gun, and the toads asked the walls to please move. None of this helped however. So will their green dinosaur friend come to the rescue?

'Abbey' Umm, Yoshi can't come to the rescue. "This is where one of the other heroes helps", remember that?

'The author'Hmm, we are in a fix, aren't we?

Now I sit and make thinking poses.

'The author' Wait, I got it!

So, Kirby examined every area of the jail cell, including the hole in the ceiling, which was blocked by a newly fallen rock, and could not, even with all his pink little brainpower, discover a way to get out.

With Yoshi and his army being surrounded by rocks, and the others in jail, how will the heroes get out of this one?

'Abbey' Well, that was pathetic.

The author is having writer's block.

'Abbey' How about I come up with an ending?

'The author' No! Aha, here's something!

Just when it appeared Nintendo would have to find a new cast of characters, a person flew in with a Pretty Princess playwand to save the day! Bowser! He said

"No one says 'You have failed, Bowser' to me!" He shot the rocks with his wand that Peach reluctantly let him use, and all the heroes cheered. Then Bowser and Yoshi led their armies into fortress after breaking a hole in the ceiling.

The people in jail were very depressed until they saw Yoshi come by the cell.

"You can't get in" said a toad, "We've tried everything" Yoshi then said

"Not everything" and twisted his tongue into the shape of a key.

"We're free!" they all said. Then Link asked Yoshi how he knew what the shape of the key was. Yoshi said:

"I just looked at the one that was on the ground in your cell". Then all the jailbirds hit themselves on the head.

Everyone rushed into the main room of the Fortress to see all the shadows and Dark Mind at the rear. All the heroes fought their dark opposites, and even though they were beating them to the ground using a lot of effort, the shadows kept re-materializing. Then Kirby decided that he should go fight Dark Mind.

"You can't beat me," said Dark Mind.

MetaKnight flew in and gave Kirby a cool sword. "Or maybe you can" said Metaknight. Kirby slashed at the giant eye that was Dark Mind, and, after a battle that truly was dramatic, beat him. All the shadows were destroyed.

"Hooray!" cheered everyone.

Expect a certain dinosaur, who said "They are not gone, they are just hiding"

Yoshi turned around to see his shadow melt to the ground. " Its to bad no one else knows..."

Despite those words, everyone cheered and agreed to do have a party every month.


End file.
